harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39 + Chapter 40
Chapter 39:The Doll Ventus and Vincent apparated to Durmstrang Institute.Vincent looked confused. "Umm...Why--" "I figured a school would be as safe as we can get.Besides,it's only temporary."Ventus said.Vincent shrugged his shoulders.They walked around but could find no entrance.It seemd like hours that they have been walking around.Every twenty minutes,three trails of black smoke would circle Durmstrang.Ventus and Vincent instantly knew who they were. "New Death Eaters.I guess they were able to get this place."Vincent said.Ventus nodded,pulling out his basilisk fang wand.When they disappeared,they continued to find a way in.They then heard a familier voice.They looked and saw Amelie with Fleur,Hermione,Ron,Bill,Maddie,and Viktor.Ventus and Vincent ran up to them and entered a hiding spot in a tree that Hermione made. "Nice to see you all.Literally."Ventus said.Amelie waved.Maddie walked up to Ventus. "I never got to thank you for helping me."Maddie said.Ventus grew a smile and began to blush.Hermione and Viktor bean to laugh. "Look at that...He's blushing."Hermione said. "H-Hey!!!T-T-Thats not true!!"Ventus said.Everyone began to laugh.Amelie then had a deep laugh.Everyone focused their attention to her.Amelie's eyes became green.Her voice became deep. "Now your all going to die!!"Amelie said.She drew her wand.Everyone else did as well.She aimed at Maddie. "Avada Kedavra!!!"Amelie casted.A green bolt was shot from her wand.Ventus covered Maddie,the green bolt skimming his back,forming a deep gash.Hermione pulled Harry's wand from her coat and yelled "Stupefy!!"Amelie was then knocked out.Ventus stood up straight,the blood from his large cut running down is back.He opened Amelie's bag and pulled out the doll.He looked at it suspicously. "She never had this before--" "Be careful!"Fleur shouted.Ventus and everyone else looked at her.Bill put his arm around her.She had a worried look on her face. "Z'at iz Carissa'z Horcrux thingy.It nearly killed me."Fleur said.Hermione redirected her attention to the doll. "Then that thing must of possessed her.It's just like the locket,Ron."She said.ron nodded.Ventus then looked at Ron and Hermione. "Locket?"He asked.Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.They then grabbed Ventus and the doll and dragged him into another room.Hermione then poked her head out a door. "We'll be back in a second."Hermione said.She then closed the door and muttered the words "Muffliato."Vincent and the others pressed their ear up against the door to hear what they were saying but only her a loud buzzing sound.Hermione and Ron sat down at a table across from Ventus. "What...What we meant by "Locket" is that we onced had a locket that was a horcrux."Hermione said,looking at the stitched doll that was now directly in the middle of the three.Ventus looked at the doll with confusion and back at Hermione and Ron. "And?What does that have to do with anything that just happened?"Ventus asked.Hermione stood up and pulled out a box.It was a first aid kit.She began to tend to the large cut on Ventus' back.She ripped out a rectengled shape chunk of his shirt on his back.It went directly horizontal across his back,cutting the area were his shoulder blades are.She got a bottle that said 'Dittany'. She poured some drops of it on a cotten ball and began to dab the wound. "Blimy Hermione,that hurts."Ventus said. "Sorry.It's just ths cut is really deep.She must have really meant it to be trying to kill Maddie if her curse was able to do this much damage."Hermione said. "While she's doin' that,guess i'll explain....This locket were talking about was a horcrux.But it...affected us in its own way."Ron said "What do you mean by--Oww!!--it's own way?"Ventus asked.Hermione paused for a minute and continued. "When we wore the locket,we got extremely mad.Like to the point of wanting to kill each other.To the point where i abandoned Harry and Hermione on our quest to find these Horcrux's.I then was able to find them and the sword of Gryffindor."Ron explained. "The sword?The sword destroys horcrux's?And the basilisk fang?"Ventus said. "Yes.But the sword can only kill horcrux's because Harry stabbed a basilisk with it,taking in its venom."Hermione said,still treating the wound. "Yeah.Me and Harry then put up quite a fight with the locket."Ron said.Ventus gave a slight laugh. "You make it sound like the locket was alive."Ventus said. "That's because it was.We could hear the heartbeat of it."Hermione said,pulling out a needle and string. "I have to tell you that i'm not very good with needles.Like can't even--OWW!!That hurts!"Ventus said.Hermione was stitching the wound up. "Anyway's...It showed me my worse fears.I almost believed it.I was then able to stab the locket and destroy the horcrux."Ron said. "And that was it?" "Well not quite.We also had to find other horcrux's.Helga Hufflepuff's Cup,Rowena Ravencalw's Diadem--" "The Diadem?!"Ventus interrupted Hermione.She then poked his wound with the needle on purpose. "Yes.Why?"Hermione said,continuing to stitch the wound. "When me and Vincent still went to Hogwarts,Headmistress Taylor told me about it.She said that maybe one day,it will become critical for me to find it.Doesn't it bestow great wisdom?"Ventus said.Hermione sighed. "It does.And she probabley told you this because she knew you would one day run into Carissa and that she'll attempt to find it so she can use any spell to it's maximum."Hermione said.Ventus turned his attention back at the doll. "So what did the other ones do?"Ventus asked.Hermione then finished.She slammed closed the box and threw it inside a bag.She then sat down next to Ron,holding his hand. "We don't know.We were able to destroy the others as soon as we got them.Although we had to break into Gringotts to get one."Hermione said. "Funny...That's what we did."Ventus said.Ron looked shocked. "Always that tone of surprise."Ventus said,looking at Ron. "Well then there is bad news."Ventus said,looking at the doll. "How?"Hermione asked.She sounded more worried than she had ever been.Ron looked puzzled at the doll. "Well one of the basilisk fangs you gave me,Ollivander used to use as a wand core.I have the wand.The other was lost in Diagon Alley.And the sword Ollivander had was a fake.Someone else has it."Ventus said.Hermione then sighed.Ron wrapped his arm around her.Outside the door,Vincent and the others were still trying to hear what was going on.All they could hear was that loud buzzing. Chapter 40:A Suicidal Idea "There will have to be another way."Ron said. "Well it's the fastest way we got.I mean i'm not exactly gonna walk around with that thing in my bag forever just to find a sword."Ventus said. "''Firefiend?!''Do you have any idea how hard that is to control?!"Ron yelled,standing up.Ventus stood up as well. "I'm well aware!!But it's that or have it possess someone else!!"Ventus said,grabbing the doll,holding it in front of Ron's face.Hermione stood up. "He's right,Ron!!Better destroy that thing now than have it kill us!!"Hermione said.Ron walked out of the room.The spell Hermione set was then disabled.Hermione watched as he left the room.Ventus grabbed the stitched doll and left the room.He threw the doll in his bag and sat down on a couch.Maddie looked at the doll.She quickly turned away from it and sat next to Ventus. "Well?" "We have to destroy it.One way or another.It cant be allowed to exist."Ventus said.